Refreshing Happiness
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: When Juvia's boyfriend breaks up with her, a sweet drink and a shirtless boy could be what she needs to cheer up. AU-One shot. Gruvia


**Since it's still summer and it's hot where I am, I wanted to do a summer one-shot. The couple this time is Gruvia. Normally I would write Jerza oneshots, but after I saw a picture (which is the cover for this) I couldn't help but write it. That said, I hope that Gray and Juvia aren't too out of character. I hope that you all enjoy this story and I don't own Fairy Tail or the image used for the story. **

* * *

Summer, it's the season of vacationing and freedom of school, with the beach calling, festivals just popping up one after another, and the season where romance heats up. Yet... if that was the case for everyone, why is it that there was a girl crying out in the midst of a perfectly nice day? Normally, she was quite an interesting person to be around and she always seemed to find the good when things looked gloomy, is passionate about her hobbies, and obsessed with her boyfriend/love life. For a girl like this, why would she be like this? The answer can be found in what had happened a few days ago.

"B-Bora-san is breaking up with Juvia? Why?" She thought that everything was going well between them, but apparently not. No wonder things felt strange when they were they were their last date. Juvia just thought that Bora was tired and that was it, she didn't ever think that he would break up with her after they're been together for a good year.

"Sorry Juvia, but things aren't really working out; I'm not feeling any passion from you lately. You understand don't you? I need someone who can continue to keep a flame of love going, and you're busier than you used to be with your whole swim club thing. This is better for the both of us don't you think?"

"B-But Juvia doesn-"

Bora put a finger in front of her mouth to hush her. "Don't say another word," he commanded. "I know that you're hurt by our separation, but this is really for the best. For now, it's better that we don't contact each other, you understand don't you?" Quite an arrogant man isn't he?

"But Bora-san needs to listen to Juvia first! Juvia-"

"Ah, sorry I've got to go. We'll talk again when we're not so… close, good with you? Okay." He's also quite ungentlemanly, exactly what did Juvia see in a person like him?

And just like that, he left her without even letting her say a word about how she felt about any of that. At first Juvia thought that it was just a break and that they could be back together any day, but then a frantic visit from Lucy that made her realize otherwise.

It was late in the afternoon when Juvia got home from swim practice. Like always, she went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for herself and decided to work on the summer homework. But when she was about half way through a math problem was when pounding on the door was heard.

"Juvia, open the door, you have to hear this! Juvia!"

Lucy… What could have made the girl so… frantic like this? Did someone get hurt?! Curious, Juvia opened her apartment door and saw a tired Lucy who looked like she ran just to get here. Her hair was completely messy and she was carrying her high heeled sandals in her hands while her feet looked like they were scratched from running on the stony concrete. "What's wrong, Lucy? Juvia will fix you a cup of tea while you catch your breath-"

"Juvia, I just saw Bora with another girl!" Juvia stopped all movement as Lucy was explaining everything while trying to gain a sufficient amount of oxygen in her lungs. "And apparently they were celebrating their _6 month anniversary!" _6 months? But they've only broken up for two weeks! "I think that Bora was cheating on you Juvia!"

"…Lucy, why did you tell Juvia this?" Even though she was relieved that one of her friends weren't hurt or anything, Juvia didn't want to hear that her ex had moved on even before they broke up. "Juvia doesn't want to hear that kind of thing."

"I know you're hurt and that you were really upset when you two broke up, but now you can be relieved that that guy's not around anymore. He didn't deserve having such a sweet and loyal girlfriend like you. You can find someone so much better than him!"

Could she really? "Lucy, Juvia think Natsu-san is waiting for you to return to him. Lucy did have a date with him today, didn't she? Besides, Juvia just wants to be left alone for a while so it's better that Lucy goes now. "

"Juvia…" A concerned look spread on the blonde's face. "If you need anything-"

"Juvia is sorry, but Juvia tired right now, and Lucy still needs to go to Natsu-san before he meets up with Gajeel-kun who's on a date with Levy right now and they start fighting." Juvia gave the girl a weak smile. "Juvia will be fine, so can Lucy please go?"

"If you need anything just call okay?"

"Of course!" But the second Lucy left, Juvia collapsed in depression. What was she going to do? Her love life was even more depressing than she had first thought it to be. It's weird how it can only take one minute, or even a second, for something to completely change; something can be broken or something can be fixed.

Depression ate up at Juvia more and more. Some people could even think that the gloomy day was due to her depression. What she really wanted to do was get her mind off things and focus on something more productive, but no matter what she couldn't stop replaying the break up and Lucy's words over and over and swim practice had been cancelled for the day since it looked like there could be a thunder storm. It had already started raining rather heavily and unusually for a summer day, but that didn't bother her at all and there weren't that many people out. Juvia walked and walked in the rain, looking for a source of freedom from reality. There has to be something.

That's when she spotted it; a little café with its lights on, looking like a haven in this dreary rain. She immediately recognized it; it was the café that she and her friends occasionally went to, Fairy Café. They normally went a lot of times in a week because of its menu and friendly aura, but it was suppose to be closed since Mira-san and her siblings were taking a break this week and couldn't find anyone to fill in for them.

"Excuse me, are you open today?" she asked, but it looked like no one was there.

"Wait a second, I've got to find my clothes first!" Clothes… Didn't that sound like… Out came a teen her age with dark hair and no shirt on. "Sorry, I couldn't find my shirt- Juvia?"

"Gray-sama! Juvia didn't know that you worked here."

Explanation time! They've been in the same class since Juvia transferred to Fairy Academy, but even before that Juvia fell in love with Gray at first sight. Gray was also the first person who was nice to Juvia, which is why she calls him 'Gray-sama'. However, when Bora had first asked her out, Gray insisted that Juvia go out with him, so she's not in love with him as much as she was before. Now it's more like she respects him, but she had a slight crush on him compared to before since until recently she had a boyfriend. Explanation over.

"You're soaking, how long were you walking out in the rain?" he asked handing her a towel. He can find a towel that quickly but he still can't find his shirt?

"Um… Maybe since this morning? Juvia wasn't paying attention." It was dark when she got up and she's just walked in the rain ever since.

"You shouldn't walk in the rain, you'll get a cold. Mira-chan asked me help out for the week, but no one's been coming today since the weather's been bad."

"Oh so that's it…"

Gray somehow seemed to notice that the girl wasn't as energetic as she normally was. Normally she was all filled with love or all happy or something, but now she's like how she was before she transferred into Fairy Academy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Juvia is alright!" she insisted loudly.

"There's no reason to push yourself and lie. And you don't have to deny it that loudly."

"Juvia isn't lying, Juvia is just…" Since its Gray, it's okay to tell him isn't it? Gray wouldn't be the type of person who would laugh at her for getting dumped by a guy who was cheating on her.

While Juvia was debating in her mind, Gray asked, "You wanna drink something? Maybe that Bora guy will come soon so-"

"Bora-san broke up with Juvia." Nice going Gray… "But Lucy told Juvia that Bora-san was cheating on Juvia all along. Even if Bora-san was cheating, Juvia still feels kind of depressed." Juvia looked downcasted, almost as though she was going to cry and if there are 2 things that Gray can't stand is not being able to freely strip and girls crying. Besides, this was one of his friends who was crying and he was one of the one's that suggested that she go out with the guy in the first place!

"Wait a second." Juvia wondered where the boy was going. Was he tired of listening to her talk about her feelings? Juvia couldn't help it, she was depressed! It wasn't because she wanted Bora back, not after she found out that he was a cheating bastard, it's more like she felt that she was an idiot for not noticing that Bora hadn't loved her in a long time.

Suddenly Juvia found herself looking at a cute blue and purple ice cubed drink. It was so pretty, there was even an ice umbrella in it with ice cream at the top. Juvia looked at the person who placed it on the table. "Gray-sama?"

"Try it."

Juvia nodded and took a sip from the drink. Her eyes widened while her taste buds were dancing. It's good! The colored ice cubes were jelly that matched the fizzy soda well. "It's good! Juvia didn't know that Mira-san had a drink like this on the menu." And it made all of the bad feelings from before go away.

"No, this isn't something on the menu; it's a test product that I was thinking up of because Mira-chan wanted a new summer product." It's actually an old recipe that his aunt gave him a long time ago, but with a couple of his touches, this drink was the result.

"It's very good Gray-sama, did Gray-sama make the little umbrella as well?"

"Yeah, I was bored earlier so…"

"It's very Gray-sama like. Nice and cold, but fruity and refreshing." Juvia continued to drink the soda, occasionally taking a spoonful of the vanilla ice cream that was on top. "It's looks like winter in summer!"

Summer's winter? That might be a good name for this drink, but... "Is that supposed to be a compliment? Being compared to a drink."

"Yes. What else could Juvia be talking about?" Gray was honestly shocked. When she walked in, she was completely depressed, but now she's back to her normal self. The change was amazing.

"So that Bora guy…" Juvia went back into depression, at the sound of that person's name. "Sorry, it's still a sensitive topic isn't it? But he's the one who's missing out." Juvia looked up at Gray with a questioning look on her face. "Look, when it comes to it, you're really amazing. You participate in the swim club and get great records, you're smart-"

"Is Gray-sama trying to flatter to Juvia so that she feels better?" It's more like he doesn't want to see her cry. It's also because he kind of feels something for Juvia too. Maybe it's more than friendship? "Gray-sama really is a nice person."

"No, I actually mean it." For a few awkward, stuffy moments, all that was heard was the rain pitter pattering outside. "Juvia?" Juvia blushed bright red. Gray-sama was being so nice to her today! "Woah, what's wrong?"

"Juvia is happy that she has a friend like Gray-sama! If Juvia had a boyfriend like Gray-sama, she is sure that she would be happy all the time!"

Aw, he's blushing. How cute. "That's too much…"

"Did Juvia say something wrong?" she asked clueless to her actions.

"Not really…" But she looks a lot better. A smiling face is definitely better than a crying one, and prettier too. "Hey, since I've already watered the plants for the day, why don't we hang out? It's boring when you're doing nothing during summer."

"Really? Mira-san won't mind?"

"Nah, besides I can tell her that not that many people came so I closed up shop for today. It'll be fine. And look," Gray pointed out the window and Juvia looked in the same direction. The clouds…"It's stopped raining, isn't this a great time to go out?"

"Yeah! But Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should put on his pants and shirt before she and Gray-sama go out," Juvia suggested.

"Damn it! Where are my pants?!"

Juvia laughed, with good intentions. Her weary and heavy heart felt so much lighter. The drink that Gray made her was already gone, aside from the ice craved umbrella. The dark clouds were moving somewhere far away and the sun was shining with a rainbow alongside it. This one hang out will lead to something much more for Gray and Juvia. They're surely going to be even happier together than Juvia ever was with Bora.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you have time and if you enjoyed this story, I hope that you can take a look at some of my other ones. Thank you very much for reading this.  
**


End file.
